


Mac & Dennis: Amateur Artists

by frenchpirate (Whiskey_n_speed)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mac McDonald, But like an early one, Denial, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Filming, I don't know which season, Light Manipulation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Porn, Roommates, Top Dennis Reynolds, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Watching, heavy manipulation, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_n_speed/pseuds/frenchpirate
Summary: Sometimes it only takes six days, your stupid sister's stolen camcorder, and a bit of light persuasion to create a masterpiece. And sometimes, you can do it in the comfort of your own home. (Alternately: Mac and Dennis makes porn)*“Do you think Ryan Gosling cares, when he makes a sex-scene, that there are cameras? No, of course not, he respects the art of filmmaking,” Dennis continued.“Ryan Gosling made a sex-scene?”“No. I don’t know. That’s not the point, Mac.”“I guess I see what you mean. It’s just for the ladies.”Dennis smiled. “Just for the ladies,” and he put the camera back up to his eye.  Mac undid his pants.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Mac & Dennis: Amateur Artists

**2:45 PM on a Wednesday – Philadelphia**

“High-quality audition-tapes are really the way to go these days! It shows that not only are you a serious starlet, you also have insight in the whole business,” Dee announced, proudly unfolding the recording-screen on the camcorder she was holding. “It’s bulletproof!”

“It _would be_ , if you were actually a starlet,” Dennis sneered.

“-and those are usually young and attractive,” Mac continued with a grin.

“Oh, shut up Mac, you wouldn’t know a quality tape if someone threw it in your face. I’ve seen Project Badass,” Dee shot back.

“It’s impossible to _avoid_ Project Badass, seeing how he insists on movie nights that all turn out to actually be screenings of it,” Dennis mumbled, as Mac flew up from his barstool, pointing at Dee and spilling some of his beer on the bar.

“Project Badass is _amazing_!”

“Don’t make this about you!” Dee sighed, emptying her beer and cracking open a new one for herself. “All I’m saying is that from here, my career is on a fast-track to Hollywood, and I can’t _wait_ to leave you assholes behind.”

“I don’t know, Dee, seems like you’re giving yourself an advance on life in LA. I don’t think the stubborn delusions and mindless self-indulgence are supposed to happen before _after_ you’ve actually been in a successful movie,” Dennis said, smile wide on his face, as he gestured for Dee to grab him another beer as well. She did, but not without rolling her eyes at him.

“Or a movie at _all_ ,” Mac pouted. He had sat back on his chair, shoulders slouching. He was so impressionable, yet so unwilling to face _any_ criticism when it came to Project Badass. Truth was, neither of them were good actors, nor moviemakers for that matter.

“Heyo!” Frank burst through the door, and they all collectively turned their heads towards him. Their discussion was pointless anyway. “I have _great_ news.”

“What’s up?” Dee said, seemingly relieved to let the topic of her career go.

“Me and Charlie came up with the _greatest_ scam last night, we’re gonna pull some _serious_ cash this time, guys!”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t rely my finances on you and Charlie’s ability to _think_ , but whatever, elaborate,” Dennis said.

Frank hauled himself onto a barstool and pulled what looked to be a massive bag of cocaine out of his pocket.

“Are those drugs? And where is Charlie?”

“You’d think it was, right?” Frank proudly smirked as he pushed the dimebag towards Mac. “It’s _aspirin_. Now that’s something you wouldn’t expect, huh?”

“Frank, that is like the oldest trick in the book. Do you really expect anyone to buy that from you?” Dennis rubbed his temple and took a swig of his beer.

“That’s just the _setup_ , Dennis. Wait ‘till you see what else we came up with. Charlie’s pulling the car up right now!”

“You’re letting _Charlie drive?!”_ Dee said while Dennis and Mac shared a worried look.

“He’ll figure it out, oh, and Dee, hope you don’t mind we borrowed your car for this,” Frank said dismissively before turning back to his fake cocaine.

“Oh, you _god damn sons of bitches_ ,” Dee whined with a look of horror on her face, before turning on her heel and rushing off, out the door. “If something happens to my _fucking car_ , I swear to _God_ I will sue both of you!”.

They could still hear her screaming profanities as the door fell shut behind her.

“What a buzzkill,” Frank rolled his eyes. He was lining up the not-cocaine, reaching for a straw behind the car.

“I thought you said that was aspirin?” Mac asked.

“Well yeah, but originally the bag _was_ filled with blow, but I had to snort it to make space for the aspirin, so now I have a bitch of a headache.”

***

Working out while slightly buzzed was probably Mac’s favourite pastime. Well except for the previous pastime of getting buzzed. And of course, making Project Badass. And fucking. But besides that.

Frank and Charlie’s scheme had been completely ridiculous, and the rest of them could barely make out the steps in it as it were, so he’d skipped out and gone home instead. Now, he was finishing up his push-ups (50 to be exact, not to brag), sweating off some of the alcohol. His shirt was discarded on the couch, everyone knows it restricts your movement. He was on the floor of the living room, even though Dennis usually asked him to do it in his own room, it was just more spacious out here, and Dennis wasn’t home anyway. He had stayed behind at the bar – something about an idea he had. He’d let Mac in on it later, for sure.

Mac was in the middle of some sweet crunches when the door slammed behind him.

“Hi, Mac.”

He turned around, and Dennis was standing in front of the door, holding Dee’s camcorder in front of his right eye.

“Oh, you snatched Dee’s new camera? Sweet!” He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and grinned at Dennis. “What are you gonna do with it?”

“Make movies,” Dennis said with a crooked smile. “Art, Mac. I’m gonna make _art_.”

“Oh, you should totally get a shot of these crunches I’m doing. I mean, if working out was considered an art form, which it totally should be, you’re looking at Picasso.” Mac laid back down on the floor and started doing sit-ups again. He made sure to flex his biceps extra hard while doing so.

“Mhmm, sure thing,” Dennis mumbled. Mac idly worked up a sweat once more while Dennis walked a couple of steps closer and pointed the camera towards him.

“Is it looking badass?”

“I mean, it could look cooler. Like _way cooler_ , what other exercises do you do?”

“Oh, you should _see_ me do lunges. I look like a _total_ beefcake when I do lunges!”

Mac got up from the floor and started stretching his legs.

“That’s good, Mac. Show me what you’ve got.”

***

**4:12 AM on a Saturday – Philadelphia**

“Oh God, I need a _shower._ I can still smell that trashy chick’s perfume,” Mac slurred while pulling a face. “It’s gonna haunt me for _days_.”

“Me too. She was really going at it on both of us,” Dennis agreed, discarding his jacket on the back of the couch.

“Dude, do you think she was going for the… y’know,” he made a pointing gesture in between them.

“I mean, sure,” Dennis nodded. He was fumbling with the camcorder he’d left on the coffee table the other day. The little light turning green indicated that he’d switched it on again. “Why go home with only gold when you can have silver too?”

“You really think I’m gold?” Mac grinned widely.

“No, Mac, I think _I’m_ gold. No, I know I’m gold. I’m the fucking golden _god_ , Mac. But if anyone in that club could come second, I mean…” He trailed off. “It was a good thing you did those extra push-ups.”

“Right?”

“Right.”

Mac tugged his shirt over his head and reached for the towel he had thrown over the back of a chair when he’d showered earlier. It was still damp and a little gross, but he wasn’t opting for a long shower, so it would work. He reached for the bathroom door.

“Wait,” Dennis said. He was sitting on the coffee table, casually holding the camcorder. It didn’t really bother Mac that he _constantly_ had it on, all hours of the day, although he wasn’t really getting the whole idea. It was just that Dennis wasn’t actually filming Mac doing anything particularly badass (well, _everything_ Mac did was badass, but like, he wasn’t trying very hard). But maybe it was for one of those reality channels. They usually got a lot of views, and maybe that was his endgame in this.

“What?”

“Undress.” Dennis' voice wasn’t loud, but there was no question in it.

“Look, I’m not trying to kill this whole new art-vibe of yours, but that sounds a little gay,” Mac raised an eyebrow.

“How is that gay?” Dennis asked. “You did all those lunges on camera last week, and now you’re not even going to let the audience see your gains? What if some hot lady was to watch this? Should she be deprived of the _silver_ , you have to offer?”

“Hmm. Is it for reality TV?”

“Maybe. But why would you do all those sweet, _sweet_ , reps if you’re not going to show it off to the ladies?”

“It’s just – I feel like I’m mostly showing off to you right now,” Mac objected. Dennis lowered the camera a bit and looked at Mac like he was a child who didn’t understand a simple mathematical equation.

“You’re not seeing the big picture. I’m the mere catalyst of the performance. The link between the painter and the spectator. The wire between a guitar and an amplifier,” Dennis explained, and Mac squinted his eyes like he was trying to figure out what that all meant.

“Do you think Ryan Gosling cares, when he makes a sex-scene, that there are cameras? No, of course not, he respects the _art_ of filmmaking,” Dennis continued.

“ _Ryan Gosling made a sex-scene?_ ”

“No. I don’t know. That’s not the _point_ , Mac.”

“I guess I see what you mean. It’s just for the ladies.”

Dennis smiled. “Just for the ladies,” and he put the camera back up to his eye. Mac undid his pants.

***

**21:28 on a Monday – Philadelphia**

“Dee’s been going at me all day, she thinks I stole her stupid camcorder for me and Frank’s scheme,” Charlie complained, covering his face with his hands as he leaned back in his chair. “Why would I care where she put her _stupid_ camera? We don’t even need it for our plan. I can’t _deal_ with her fucking bullshit; it’s driving me _nuts_ how she-”

“Chill, Charlie. Dennis has it.” Mac said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “He’s using it for some art project.”

“ _Nnnnngh_ ,” Charlie exclaimed, slamming his face into the table. “So _why_ can’t he just tell Dee he stole it so she can stop _bothering_ me? He steals her shit all the time! It’s not like she ever gets it back!”

Mac shrugged. They were hanging around a table in the bar, which was empty except for a couple of regulars who had more or less sunken into the wall by now.

“What kind of project is he even making? I swear if I have to watch another Project Badass I’m gonna-“

“Hey! Project Badass is _impeccable_ ,” Mac cut him off. “But no, he’s making some sort of reality-show. For the ladies.”

“About what?”

“I dunno. Me, maybe? I’m in it a lot.”

“Like an actor?” Charlie looked suspicious as he took a sip of his beer. The table was half-covered in empty beer bottles. “You’re not a very good actor.”

“ _Fuck you._ And, not really. I don’t really act that much.”

“Then what do you do?”

“Work out, mostly. The other day he filmed me as I got in the shower,” Mac explained.

“That sounds gay,” Charlie grinned.

“ _No_! Goddammit, Charlie, it’s for the _ladies._ He explained it to me before we did it.”

“What ladies? It pretty much just sounds like you’re letting Dennis make a gay, nude movie about you,” Charlie laughed, coughing as he choked on some beer. “Fuck, that’s funny.”

“It’s not _funny_! _Or gay_! It’s for an _art project_!” Mac could feel his cheeks getting red. “God, I’m gonna go get him, and he’ll explain it to you… Goddammit.”

He pushed out his chair with a determined force and headed out of Paddy’s.

***

The lights were off in the living room, so Dennis must either be out drinking, on a date, or hanging out in his room. The latter was the least probable, but Mac decided to check anyway. He was a bit buzzed from all the beers at the bar, which was exactly why he needed Dennis to make the point for him. He wasn’t as good at explaining it, and to be fair, it had sounded a little gay back there. Alas, his quest.

“Dennis?” He called as he pushed at the bedroom door.

“In here,” Dennis called back.

Mac walked into the bedroom door and immediately threw his arm across his eyes. “Ew! _Dude_!”

Dennis had been lying sprawled across his bed, completely naked, legs spread wide open and his hand sliding slowly up and down his dick.

“Can you quit that for a moment, I need to talk to you?” Mac said in a complaining tone of voice and Dennis just huffed a breath.

“Mac, you’re really bustin’ my vibe here,” he said in a low voice. Mac peeked out from under his arm and covered up again.

“Yeah, well I would kinda like for me to be the only one _bustin’_ something here right now. What the fuck?”

“It’s for the _project,_ Mac,” Dennis said in between little moans. Mac peeked again, to see the camcorder placed on Dennis’ dresser across from him. The little green light was on.

“Still gross,” Mac argued. “Can’t you cut it out for like, a minute?”

Dennis groaned, louder, and started moving his hand a little faster. Mac gave up and lowered his arm.

“ _No_ , it’s the artistic process, Mac.” He looked at Mac, eyes glazy and warm. “You should understand that, right? You get it. The art.”

“Sort of. I’m not really sure,” Mac mumbled hesitantly.

“Yeah, you do. And in the name of art, can you be a doll and grab the camcorder for me?”

Mac looked at Dennis with narrow eyes as he moved through the room and picked up the camera. “Why?”

He wasn’t about to let Charlie now that he was right, but this was also starting to _seem_ a little gay.

“For a better angle of course,” Dennis said like it was the most natural thing in the world. Mac slowly pointed the camera towards him and almost unwillingly shot a glance at his dick through the lens. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen it before, he’d seen it plenty. It was just that usually there was a different circumstance that made the whole thing less… Fishy.

It was pink and slick and long. His hands were oiled up with something, lube probably. Mac liked to use lube, anyways. His legs were slender and pale and his pelvis were thrusting up a bit every time he slid his hand down. It was like his whole body was moving in waves with each stroke, all the way up to his throat, which was stretched out and a glistening a bit with sweat.

“What angle?” He was still suspicious of the whole ordeal, but maybe he could help out, y’know, in the name of art.

“Come closer,” Dennis ordered, and Mac tentatively complied. “ _There_ , now go lower.”

Mac was on the side of the bed, and sunk down to rest on his knees, looking at Dennis through the camcorder. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Dennis nodded, out of breath and panting. “How does that look? Do I look sexy like that?”

“I guess,” Mac said, feeling a little hot and uncomfortable. It was a very unexpected scenario to suddenly be sitting two feet away from his roommate who was vigorously touching himself. He did some of the things Mac liked to do to himself. Like the little flick of his wrist once in a while, and moving his left hand across his abdomen, almost caressing himself. “Maybe uh, use your other hand to like…”

“To do what?” Dennis closed his eyes and leaned his head further back. “Tell me, Mac.”

“Touch your balls, I mean, if you like that,” he stuttered. “I like to do that, sometimes.”

Dennis let his left hand trail downwards and grab his sack, squeezing lightly as he let out a loud moan. “Like that?”

“Yeah, like that,” Mac nodded, even though Dennis wasn’t looking at him. It looked like it felt amazing. Mac hadn’t jacked off since yesterday morning, and looking at Dennis all worked up like that reminded him that he might need a handling himself soon. That would explain why his cheeks were burning, and his dick was starting to harden in his pants. The air was thick in the room, and he removed the camcorder from his eye for a second. He was careful not to point it away from Dennis, as he looked at him working himself without the sanctuary of a lens between them.

Both his hands were working securely, his left hand palming at his balls while the left one continuously moved up and down his shaft. He let his thumb slide across the head a couple of times and bit his lip, and Mac noticed that he was biting down on his own lower lip as well. He liked to do the thumb-thing too.

“Sometimes when I, uh, if you want, you can, y’know… Your finger, can uh,” Mac trailed off, and for the first time in a couple of minutes, Dennis raised his head and looked him straight in the eye. Mac could feel his dick twitching.

“You want me to finger myself?” His voice was smooth like silk, and his expression was intrigued but not quite surprised.

“I mean, you can, if, y’know-“

“ _Yes_ or _no_?” Dennis cut him off, and the corner of his mouth crooked upwards.

“ _Yes._ ”

Mac could feel his mouth go dry and hang open a little bit as he saw Dennis let his finger move past his balls and downwards. He spread his legs even further and circled his finger around his entrance. Mac’s breath hitched in his throat. His erection was on the brink of painful. He should’ve really jacked off before going out earlier. 

Dennis let out a long, throaty noise as he stuck his middle finger inside of himself. It looked strange to see someone do that to themselves. Especially because it was a guy. Even more so, because it was Dennis. Mac took a deep breath, which came out a little shaky. Dennis easily pushed it past both the first and second knuckle. He slipped it in and out a couple of times, before pushing the tip of the second one in as well. That one didn’t go in as easily as the other one, and he made some small, whining noise as he stretched himself out, slowly.

Mac held the camera in his right hand – it was shaking a little bit at this point, but he couldn’t find the energy to care about it. His left hand had, entirely without his knowledge, made it’s way down to where it was now palming his cock through his pants. He couldn’t help but pant a little, and Dennis noticed and looked up again.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“No,” Mac said. That was a lie.

“I’m gonna cum soon,” Dennis moaned, and Mac made a groaning sound.

Dennis stroked himself fast and hard, while his other hand still worked two fingers in and out of his ass. He was arching his back a little bit, almost as if all this wasn’t enough for him, and Mac wondered if-

No. That was _too_ far. It was just for a movie, after all. He settled on sticking his hand in his pants instead, wrapping it around his dick and squeezing. He couldn’t help but let a moan escape, and Dennis made a long, content sound.

“You _are_ enjoying yourself,” he snickered in between his noises. “You like seeing me fuck myself, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Mac hissed, trying to stroke himself in the awkward angle he was in as he was still wearing pants.

“Ah, I’m gonna fucking- _ah_!”

Dennis came all over his own stomach with a few loud, whiny noises. He let his fingers slide in and out a few more times as he went soft, and with gritted teeth and a low noise, Mac could feel a wet spot spreading in his own crotch as well. Dennis looked at him and smiled a knowing smile that Mac didn’t particularly care for.

***

**5:03 PM on a Tuesday – Philadelphia**

Mac was sitting on the couch in the living room. For the first time since last night, actually – he had been hiding out in his room all night and all day. Dennis had _finally_ headed down to the bar, so Mac had been able to muster the courage to leave his room.

What had transpired last night had been a one-time-thing, for sure. It was a mix of bad planning, coincidence, and proof of how far someone would go for art. _Art_. A word he had been pondering about countless times since yesterday. What kind of art was it that they were making? It was hardly reality since there had been cock-action a whole of _two_ times already by now, and American television just wasn’t there yet. Maybe it was for some foreign channel that Mac just hadn’t heard about yet. He would have to trust Dennis on this one, probably. It would all come together in the end, and then all of this would make sense. Because he was just missing the bigger picture, that was all this was.

He lazily flipped on the TV, trying to think of something else. It was a tougher task than first anticipated, as it turns out, a shared jerk-off session with your roommate just doesn’t go away that easy. _Shared_ was maybe a big word, they had just happened to be in the same room, and to be horny at the same time, and Mac couldn’t go and do his business in the bathroom because he had been holding the camera. It had been circumstantial.

It wasn’t that he was _attracted_ to Dennis. Or dudes at all. He was straight as an arrow. He was just caught off-guard by the whole situation, and that could make a fool out of anyone. The nudity, the heat, the moaning, it was a whole thing. Anyone could’ve fallen victim to that particular situation.

He could feel himself focusing less and less on whatever show was on the television, and more and more on the _situation_. It was conflicting to be a part of, because on one hand, he was _absolutely_ sure that the only reason whatever happened yesterday had happened because he was unnecessarily horny, but on the other hand, he had been so afraid to even _think_ about jacking off the last day or so, in case his mind would stray to that particular event, that he was reaching the point of futile horniness again. Which was just like resetting the cycle – continuing down a downward spiral. Now he was constantly on the edge of having to jack off, and somehow was not allowing himself to do so, making it way worse.

It sucked, because now he’d have to ask Dennis to cut him out of the art project, and that was kind of a bummer because no matter what he said to Charlie, he’d kind of liked being a part of it.

He knew he looked good, from time to time at least, but being on camera had really proven that he absolutely did look _good_. Not that he’d seen any of the movies, but the mere feeling of being filmed. Dennis had been so quiet while filming him. Just sitting there, telling him what do to once in a while. He’d felt like he was hot, that he was someone who should absolutely be on camera. The endless workouts were paying off – he was ready for showbiz (at least whatever showbiz Dennis were filming them to be a part of).

Maybe Mac loved being filmed. Not in a sexual way, not at all. It wasn’t like he had _wanted_ to be a part of whatever he and Dennis had been doing last night (what _Dennis_ had been doing, and what Mac so innocently had been dragged into). He just liked the fact that somewhere, someone was going to enjoy looking at him naked. It felt good.

He was getting hard. Which only happened because he was thinking about being filmed, looking like a jacked beefcake, and not at _all_ about yesterday. Seeing Dennis naked and worn out like that, fingering himself and asking Mac if he looked sexy, had absolutely no impact on his current state of mind. He was just horny.

He reached down to grab his dick through his pants, and as he did, it was like a sweet relief he’d waited for, for centuries, although he’d done it yesterday. He really needed this.

As he was about to unzip his pants, the door slammed. He cursed under his breath. This was so not what he needed – he could’ve really used just fifteen minutes alone.

“Hi, Mac.”

Dennis was standing in the living room, holding that _god damn_ camcorder in his hand. Mac wasn’t sure that it was actually _on_ , but it was enough that it was _there._ He could already feel the heat rise to his cheeks, and if he hadn’t already been hard, it would’ve probably happened quickly.

“Dennis, I’m-“

“Yeah, you are,” Dennis grinned and took a step further into the room. “Don’t mind me.”

“ _No_ , I was just about to head in my room,” Mac said and guiltily pulled his hands away from what they very much had been about to do.

“I don’t think you were, Mac…” Dennis trailed off and came a bit closer to the couch. “I think you were about to do something _dirty_.”

Mac felt the heavy weight that the feeling of the camera on him was putting on him, and he was fairly ashamed to admit that it had a bit of an effect on him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Do it, _Mac_ ,” Dennis said through a knowing smile. “I did it yesterday. It’s not hard at all.”

“I’m not gonna do _that_ , it’s not like I even _do_ that, that’s not-“

“Then just take your pants off,” Dennis demanded. “You did that the other day. You can do that.”

“Alright, yeah, I can do that,” Mac said breathlessly. He was so painfully aware of what had happened the last time it had been him, Dennis and the camcorder in a room alone, but he was also still so very sure that it had been a coincidence. Maybe if he went along with what Dennis asked, he could prove that yesterday wasn’t anything that could ever repeat itself.

Except maybe it could – just a little bit.

“You’re hard?” Dennis smiled. “You _were_ about to touch yourself, weren’t you?”

“Sort of.” Mac looked down.

“Is it because of what happened yesterday?”

“Den, what the fuck is your endgame with this thing?” Mac asked. “What are your plans with whatever we’ve done with that thing?”

“Are you worried?”

“ _Yeah_. It’s starting to seem pretty gay.”

Mac shrugged as he explained himself, and Dennis huffed a laugh and sat down on the couch next to him.

“We’ve talked about this. When it’s art, it’s not gay or straight or _anything_. You can’t put labels on _art_ , Mac. I thought I could count on you to get the bigger picture.”

Mac reached for the hem of his trousers again. “I s’pose.”

“Do you know what to do?” Dennis asked quietly, and Mac nodded. It wasn’t that he was actually uncomfortable – it was just that it was a big deal to ignore all the principles that were telling him to get away from this as far as he could, for the sake of art. He wanted to make art. With Dennis. And if what they’d done yesterday was art, he might not mind doing it again.

“I think so,” Mac whispered. Dennis leaned over and put the camcorder on the coffee table, pointing towards the spot on the couch where Mac was sitting. He then looked at Mac with a look that he couldn’t quite place.

“I’ll show you,” he said, and within the blink of an eye, he was leaning over Mac. He could feel the heat of Dennis’ body, the warmth of his breath – his entire presence was like a physical feeling that was taking up the entirety of Mac’s consciousness.

Dennis ran his hands over Mac’s shoulders and down his arms while smiling at him, with this one smile – this _smile_ , and Mac felt his hands reach for his zipper. Dennis smiled again.

He then leaned forward and brushed his lips against Mac’s. Mac let out a gasp and pulled back a little.

“What was that?”

“I think you know what that was,” Dennis just said, pulling back a few inches to look Mac in the eyes. He didn’t look drunk – his eyes were clear, although a little intense. Mac could feel his erection through his pants, which was once again because of his annoyingly frequent habit of not jerking off when he needed to. He should really start doing that more.

“I don’t know, Den.”

Dennis leaned forward again, and this time he didn’t brush his lips against Mac’s, he pressed them against his, while resting his hand on his waist, stroking his skin through his shirt ever so lightly.

When he kissed him again, Dennis parted his lips a tiny bit, letting Mac taste his mouth. Mac was absolutely terrified, but also, a very curious feeling was spreading through his stomach, almost tickling, and downwards.

“What are you doing?” Mac asked in between kisses. He noticed that his hands were making their way up Dennis’ back, and the taller man leaned into the motion and slowly pushed him backwards on the couch.

“Are you sure it matters?”

“No,” Mac shook his head. Dennis ran his hands up underneath Mac’s shirt and kept on kissing him like – like it was way too good to be acting. Of course, it was, but still.

Mac let out a short moan when Dennis let his hips grind against his – he could really feel the lack of release at this point, and any friction was welcome, even if it was from a dude. Dennis dragged his lips from Mac’s mouth and down his cheek, settling on his neck, where he lightly nibbled as he pushed their crotches together.

It was so unusual to feet another hard dick against his own, even if it was through two pairs of jeans, but none the less, the feeling was not at all unwelcome. It felt _so good_ , to have the tension that he’d been longing for since yesterday (and perhaps a while longer, but that was something else).

“Take of your pants,” Dennis demanded, and Mac nodded while Dennis sucked on his neck, letting his hands slide off Dennis’ back and down himself.

He unzipped his jeans, and while pushing his hips upwards against Dennis’, he managed to shove his jeans down his thighs, exposing his boxers and his very erect dick.

“Do you think that looks good?” Dennis asked, while still focusing on Mac’s neck and collarbone. “I think it looks _good_. Show it to the camera.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah._ ”

Mac thrusted his hips upwards, making sure that even though Dennis was lying on top of him, he was still completely visible from the angle of the camcorder. The green light was staring at him. He didn’t have the brain-capacity to stare back.

“Are you gonna do that thing, uh, you did last time?” Mac asked, running his hands over Dennis back while the other man worked his hands down Mac’s torso.

“Oh, baby boy, I’m gonna do something _much better_.”

At this, he pushed himself backwards, and Mac shivered as the heat and suction were removed from the crook of his neck. Dennis tugged at his jeans and boxers, and as Mac let him pull them off, he felt very naked as he suddenly was completely exposed – both to the camera and to Dennis.

Dennis lowered himself and to Mac’s partial terror, partial excitement, licked quickly at the head of his dick. Mac gasped and tensed up, and Dennis ran his hands up and down his thighs.

“Relax, Mac.”

He took a deep breath and felt his muscles let down their guard, and Dennis dived downwards again. This time parting his lips and taking the head of Mac’s dick fully into his mouth. Mac moaned, and resting his head on the armrest, he could see the whole scene of Dennis placed below him, lips wrapped around his cock and hands on his hips. It looked like art from his angle.

“That looks _really_ good, Den,” Mac panted. He reached down and put one of his hands on Dennis’ cheek, stroking lightly, while placing the other one behind his own head.

“I think it would look even better if you pulled my hair,” Dennis said while raising an eyebrow. Mac could feel his breath on his dick, and it was somehow both cold and warm at the same time, which was driving him crazy. You’d think he’d never had a blowjob before. He had, for the record, but there was something about all of this that was _different_. Not only in the sense that it was _Dennis_ , but there was something else, too.

“I can do that,” Mac mumbled, and let his hand work its way into Dennis’ hair where he grabbed a handful of locks. It felt good – it gave him a feeling of being in control, even though he was very aware of the fact that he was not. Dennis slid his dick into his mouth again, deeper this time, and as Mac pulled a bit harder on his hair, he moaned around it. The vibrations made Mac bite his lip and let out a loud groan.

Dennis started sucking, his tongue licking its way up and down the underside of Mac’s cock, and his head moved a bit faster. Mac could feel the muscles in his stomach tense up again, although this time for a different reason.

“Dennis-“

“Are you gonna cum for me? For the camera?” Dennis asked, raising his head. He was looking at Mac with a grin, his lips all pink and swollen, a string of saliva connecting his lower lip to the head of Mac’s cock. Mac closed his eyes and let his head fall back, the sight was by far too much for him to process. Dennis looked like he thoroughly enjoyed himself, and that just added to the heat coiling in Mac’s stomach.

“Yeah. If you keep doing that, I am,” Dennis answered.

“You want me to suck your _cock,_ Mac?”

“Mmmh,” Mac hummed, and he couldn’t help but push Dennis’ head a little closer to it. He still wasn’t looking, but he could feel Dennis lowering himself.

“Do you want to cum on me too? On my face? In my mouth?” Mac could feel the words against the shaft of his dick, and then Dennis grabbed his dick with his hand, and licked at his balls, slow and wet. Mac let out a loud groan.

“Yeah,”

“Yeah what?” Dennis asked in between toying at his balls with his mouth, sucking lightly and licking all the way up to the base of his dick.

“You know what,” he mumbled. He knew Dennis was teasing, he had that particular tone of voice that meant he knew exactly what Mac meant, it just wasn’t enough.

“Say it, Mac. Say it, and I’ll suck your cock again,”

“I wanna cum on you. On your face, _anything_. _Please,_ Den,” Mac said with a pleading tone of voice. He was immediately rewarded, as he felt Dennis’ mouth tighten around his dick again and suck hard, while his tongue swirled around the head. He only needed to work his way down a couple of times before Mac could feel the heat in his stomach pool lower. “I’m gonna cum,” he whispered, and he could feel himself desperately pushing Dennis head downwards, again and again.

He came with a loud moan, and Dennis didn’t move his mouth, he just kept on sucking while Mac shot his loud. Mac looked down at him, there was no doubt that Mac was a flustered, sweaty mess by now, but Dennis was looking more than a little hot and bothered himself. He slowly raised his head, sure to make a show of it, and opened his mouth for Mac to see. He’d swallowed everything, except for a few smears on his cheek and down his chin. Mac let go of his hair, and Dennis climbed his way back up op top of Mac.

“Kiss me,” Dennis demanded.

“ _Gross_. You have cum on your face,” Mac winced with a giggle.

“That’s the point. It’s hot,” Dennis said and grinned.

“You think?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Dennis nodded, and Mac thought that as long as it was his own it wasn’t that bad. Besides, it did look hot. He bet it would look hot on camera too.

Mac reached up and put his hands on Dennis' neck and pulled him down towards his face. As their lips met, Dennis licked into his mouth and Mac met his tongue. It tasted weird, but it was like it wasn’t that bad when it was like this.

He could feel Dennis push his hips against Mac’s, and even though the denim felt a bit rough on his dick, that wasn’t what Mac was focused on. Dennis was rock hard.

“Were _you_ enjoying yourself?” Mac asked in between kisses. Dennis flicked his tongue over Mac’s lower lip.

“Almost as much as you were,” he replied.

Mac let his hands slide down Dennis back, and when he reached his ass, he pulled him closer and thrust his hips upwards a bit, loving how Dennis moaned into his mouth at this.

“I wanna fuck you,” Dennis whispered into his mouth. Mac’s mind was instantly thrown back to that brief moment yesterday, that _fraction_ of a second when Dennis was fingering himself, where Mac had almost, almost thought about that. He’d always just assumed that it was something everyone thought of, but maybe not. Dennis was thinking about it, right now, actually. He felt his cheeks heat up.

“You – what?”

“I wanna _fuck you_ ,” Dennis repeated, not seeming the least bit ashamed of what he was requesting. “Right here, right now, on camera. I wanna take my clothes off, fucking rip them off for all I care, and then I want to crawl on top of you and _fuck you_.”

Mac felt like somehow that sentence had just wiped his entire hard-drive and left his brain in a state of white noise, completely incapable of processing what was happening around him. It was like there was no blood in his head at all, and he felt a little dizzy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that, what felt like a good part of all the blood in his body, was rushing downwards again.

Dennis sat back and pulled his shirt over his head, before working his pants off. Mac didn’t know why he was surprised to find that he wasn’t wearing underwear at all. He looked at his dick. It wasn’t like it looked different than yesterday, it was just that once again, the context was different.

“Alright,” Mac said with a shaky voice.

He was sporting a semi-hard-on a Dennis made his way back up, and an overwhelming wave of impressions hit him. The feeling of Dennis’ legs intertwined with his own, a hard, naked cock pushing against his own, the taste of semen still lingering on his lips, being partially hard only a few minutes after having a massive orgasm, it was a lot.

“This – _this_ looks good,” Dennis panted, and Mac felt his hand making its way down between his own legs. Dennis was only inches from his face, and the look on his face was so intense, Mac could feel his eyes going wide as he looked up at him. “You look good like this.”

Mac made a small moaning noise and could feel himself growing harder as Dennis fingers made their way beneath his balls and towards his ass. He spread his cheeks lightly and Mac widened his legs a bit, letting Dennis settle in between them. The pressure of his body on top of Mac felt so good, his skin was warm and smooth and his dick rubbing against Mac’s was quickly making him feel ready again. And ready for whatever was about to happen.

He had fingered himself countless times before, he liked the feeling when he was touching himself, but it was something else entirely when he both saw and felt Dennis retrieve his hand and spit on it before putting it back down. His saliva was warm against Mac’s hole, and Dennis smiled and cocked his eyebrow as he tentatively pushed the tip of his finger just an inch inside. Mac made a whiny noise, and Dennis kissed him. It didn’t feel like it was to shut him up, as Dennis didn’t seem to mind when Mac made another noise into his mouth, and let his hands rest on Dennis back.

Dennis pushed his finger in a little deeper, and Mac closed his eyes when he could feel the push of the second finger.

“Does it hurt?” Dennis asked.

“Not really,” Mac shook his head. “You can go on.”

“Good,” Dennis said and kissed Mac while opening him up with both fingers. Mac was groaning lightly, mostly in pleasure but a bit in pain. He liked it though. It was different from when he did it to himself, the push felt more satisfying when it wasn’t his own fingers. It made the motion feel more secure, and it was turning him on like crazy.

When Dennis pushed his dick against his again, he became aware that he was fully hard again. He reached down and grabbed around both their dicks and tried jacking them both at the same time. It required a couple of attempts before he made it work, but when he did, feeling the weight of Dennis’ cock on his own as his hand slowly worked its way up and down the shafts, it was like every muscle in his body tensed up and relaxed at the same time.

Dennis let his forehead fall against Mac’s and let a series of filthy noises at him. He was sure some of them were words, but they were too encompassed in moaning to quite clearly make out. He was pretty sure he caught quite a few “ _fuck_ ’s” and “ _Mac_ ’s” though, and he could feel how the push of Dennis’ fingers got increasingly rough and impatient as he worked their cocks.

“I’m gonna fuck you so fucking hard,” Dennis groaned – his voice was low and had an almost dangerously promising tone to it. He kissed Mac hard before pulling out the fingers and straightening up a bit so he could position himself properly. He nudged at Mac’s inner thigh and Mac automatically lifted his leg and wrapped it around the small of Dennis’ back. It was almost like he knew what to do, although he wasn’t sure he did.

He gasped as he felt the head of Dennis’ cock against his hole, and Dennis looked down at him with diabolic want. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Please, _yes_ ,” Mac nodded, and he felt a little out of breath. “I want you to fuck me, so bad.”

Dennis spit on his cock before starting to push in, and that act in itself did something to Mac’s brain that he wasn’t quite able to comprehend. All he knew was that Dennis could probably spit in his face at this point and he’d beg for him to do it again. He knew that Dennis didn’t know this, couldn’t possibly know exactly how wrapped around his fingers Mac was right now, but the way his eyes were stern on Mac made him feel otherwise.

“Ready?” Dennis asked. He was only an inch or so in, but Mac could feel the burn of the stretch. It hurt a bit, but not enough for him to mind at all. Not when it was like this. He nodded.

As Dennis started to slowly and steadily push in, Mac felt his breath hitch. It was unlike anything he’d never tried before. It hurt like hell, but somehow not in an entirely bad way. It was like behind the pain there was something else – something that would eventually surface. He could feel it like a shockwave at the bottom of the ocean – there was _definitely_ something there.

Dennis was breathing fast, eyes shut and a couple of drops of sweat trickling down his forehead. It looked like he was restraining himself immensely, having to enter Mac at the slowest possible pace. When he was almost all the way in, he opened his eyes and looked down at Mac.

“Good?”

“Good.”

Dennis nodded and took a deep breath. Then he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. This time the pain was less prominent, and the third time it wasn’t even that bad. When Dennis noticed Mac not being as tense anymore, he picked up the pace a bit and started to thrust a bit harder.

At this, Mac could really feel the pain washing away and replacing itself with overwhelming pleasure. The stretch was not as much burning as it was hot, the pressure inside of him made him feel so good. He thought about how it looked, Dennis fucking him like this. He wanted to look over at the camera but decided not to. It would look better if they didn’t acknowledge it at all. He liked the thought, though, of the little green light, indicating whatever it was that they were sharing right now, was hot enough to capture on camera. It turned him on.

Dennis leaned forward again, holding his upper body still with his face right above Mac’s, as his hips were thrusting forward at a now quick pace. The sound of skin against skin was drowning out the sound of the TV, and their collective moans were like exchanges of breath that filled the room with hot and damp air.

“You feel so _fucking_ good,” he whispered and sloppily kissed Mac, whose hands were back to steadily resting on Dennis’ back. “ _God_ , I can’t _believe_ how tight you are.”

“Yeah? You like this?” Mac asked cheekily, licking into Dennis’ mouth and the tang taste of his tongue. He grabbed a little harder at Dennis skin. “I like this.”

“Oh, I fucking love this,” Dennis moaned. He grabbed Mac’s hips and pushed them a little upwards, letting him aim at a more inclined angle, and the next time he thrusted, Mac almost shouted out a whimpering moan.

“God _damn,_ right there, please,” he whined. “ _God_.”

Dennis thrusted like that again, and Mac felt like he went cross-eyed. It was by far the most scandalously hot thing he’d ever tried. It was like a spot inside him where, each time Dennis’ cock touched it, it sent lightning bolts of heat towards his dick, warming up his entire body and making him dig his nails into Dennis’ skin. And the fact that it was Dennis, whispering at him how hot he was and how good this felt, that was doing this to him just made it so much worse (better). If he wasn’t careful, he was going to blow his load for the second time tonight before he knew what hit him.

As if it wasn’t enough, Dennis reached down and wrapped his hand around Mac’s cock, starting to stroke him every time he thrusted into him. His sped up, the pace fast and hard, and each time Mac made a high-pitched moan. Dennis’ grip on his hip got harder and harder, and as he was pounding into Mac with all the force he could muster, Mac was certain there would be a bruise tomorrow. Not that he wasn’t doing a piece of work to Dennis back, but it was hard to control grip-strength with Dennis fucking him like this.

Dennis’ moans were getting louder and closer together. “I’m gonna cum in you,” he whispered while looking Mac in the eye. Mac was coming undone below him, mumbling and moaning words and sounds he wasn’t really sure meant anything. It was almost too much to both be fucked and jacked off at the same time.

Dennis leaned in and licked the lobe of his ear. “You look so fucking pretty, you’re gonna make me cum,” he whispered, and Mac felt like he could have cried as both his stomach, balls and ass tightened at the same time and he blew his load all over Dennis’ hand. He was sweating, out of breath and mumbling nonsense, when Dennis fucked into him a few more times before coming inside him with a loud groan.

They both went limp, and Dennis let his entire weight fall on top of Mac and just laid there for a minute. He hadn’t pulled out, but Mac could feel the wet sensation of cum running out of him. It was kind of unpleasant, but not enough to make any motion to move quite yet.

They caught their breaths, and when Dennis finally rolled off Mac, he looked completely spent. Much more than yesterday. It felt good to know Mac had been the one to do that to him.

“It’s gonna be a good movie,” Dennis said as he sat up, stretched and grabbed the camcorder to turn it off.

“Who’s it for?” Mac asked, absently wiping the sweat off his face with his forearm. It was weird, being stretched out like that, but he didn’t really think much of it.

“Me mostly,” Dennis grinned. “You if you want to.”

“So, it’s a sex-tape,” Mac sighed while shooting Dennis a questioning look.

“Nah, Mac,” Dennis shook his head and leaned back in the couch again, placing a hand on Mac's thigh. He squeezed lightly as he made a gesture with the hand, he was holding the camera with. “It’s _way_ more than a sex-tape. Don’t you ever listen to _anything_ I say?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, this felt so ridiculously meta to write most of the time, but I really liked the result. Hope you enjoyed these two idiots being dumb on camera. If you did, feel free to kudos and comment <3


End file.
